


We're like Fireworks and Symphonies

by ad_dictive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Josh being adorable, Maya being cute, Thanksgiving, and very relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictive/pseuds/ad_dictive
Summary: Josh and Maya in a few short stories about them and their family.Previously called Thanksgiving
Relationships: Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Josh travel down to Philadelphia for Thanksgiving.

The door to Josh's apartment slammed open and a ball of blonde stalked in and dropped her bags on the floor. Maya Hunter walked up to the couch and flopped onto it, pressing her face into the cushions and groaned loudly. She closed her eyes and took in the familiar smell of the couch and smiled lightly, before letting out a big yawn.

"Long day?" Josh asked his girlfriend, he put his bags next to hers and walked over to the couch and crossed his arms while looking down at the peaceful face that Maya was sporting. Maya had just started her first year of college when Josh decided that it was the end of the long game, so he asked her on her first date and they had been dating ever since, 2 years now.

"Long week, no wait, long month, I can't wait to go on break. Thanksgiving couldn't have come any slower." Maya grumbled. Josh huffed out a laugh knelt down beside her and looked at the freckles that ran across her face. He lifted his hand to her face and moved the hair away from her eyes and gave her a small smile. Maya grinned sleepily with half closed eyes and grabbed his hand from her face. She opened her eyes more and looked into his deep blue eyes and almost closed hers.

"Come on, we have a train to catch." Josh whispered, he leaned forward and gave her forehead a light kiss before standing up and holding his hand out for her to take. Maya shot him a dirty look before sitting up and taking his hand and letting him pull her up. Maya closed her eyes as she went upright and stumbled into his chest and wrapped her short arms around his torso, she sighed and pressed her face into his chest, hoping to stay there for all eternity.

"Maya..." Josh sighed, the soft smile on his face betraying any annoyance his voice gave. He grabbed her arms and unwrapped them from his torso and pushed her shoulders away from him and gave her a soft kiss.

"Lets go." Josh said, Maya rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. He pulled her over to the bags and handed hers to her and picked up his own. Josh pulled her out of the apartment and turned around to lock it. Once it was locked, he slung his arm over her shoulder and together they walked down the stairs.

Josh pushed the door of the building and felt Maya inch closer into him as a gust of wind blew right into him. The late November air sunk through their jackets and bit at their skin. They walked down the street in comfortable silence as the city busied past them.

They turned down into the station and turned to the ticket lady. Josh let go of Maya as he fished for his wallet. He handed the ticket lady the money and grabbed the tickets in his left hand and took Maya's hand in his right.

"This way." Josh pulled her to the train and boarded onto it. He found two seats next to each other and pushed both of their bags under them and sat down, pulling Maya down next to him. She let her head fall onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

They were the last ones of the Matthews and Hunter clan to travel to Philadelphia as they both had a test that day. Morgan and her family live in Philadelphia currently, the other Matthews had driven up the day before and Shawn and Katy had spent the week there.

Josh picked up the blonde's gloved hand and started playing with her fingers, something he always did when he was bored or stressed. He rested his head on top of hers and let his hand go limp with hers in it. 

"Maya... Maya... You need to wake up. We are almost there." Josh lightly tapped his girlfriend's shoulder as she blinked her eyes open and lifted her head off of his shoulder. Josh grinned and squeezed her hand lightly before reaching under them and grabbing their bags.

He stood up when he felt the train stop. He held her hand tightly in his own and waited for Maya to adjust to her surroundings. Her eyes moved over to him and gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand.

"Come, a nice warm shower and bed is waiting for you at home." Josh whispered, Maya grinned up at him sleepily and let Josh help her up by her hand. Josh pulled her out of the doors of the train and onto the platform where he let go of hand.

Maya whined at the loss of contact. Josh grinned and helped her put her backpack on and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The station was quiet in the evening so they didn't have to squeeze their way through people as they had in New York.

They waited for the door at the station to open and Josh adjusted his jacket. They walked outside and Maya pressed herself closer into his side and hid her face in his shoulder to shield it away from the cold. Josh reached for his pocket and took out his phone to called an Uber to take them to his parents' house.

When he had the number plate remembered, Josh shifted Maya around and wrapped both of his arms around the petite blonde and pulled her closer. He pressed his face into her hair and took in the familiar smell of vanilla. A gust of wind made them shiver and Josh turned them around so his back was against the wind.

"Come on." Josh saw the car and unwrapped his arms from around Maya and pressed his lips to her forehead and lightly pushed her away. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car. He pulled on the door handle and opened the door and lightly pushed her in.

"I can get in myself." Maya grumbled, but gladly slid into the warm car while Josh opened the trunk and put their bags in it. He shut the trunk and ran to the backseat door and climbed in. He turned to close the door, once it was closed he felt the heater come on inside and he sighed.

"I know you can, I know you can." Josh said as Maya curled into him. Josh gave the driver a small smile and car started moving. Maya rested her head against his chest and sighed. Josh looked down at their clasped hands and held it tighter. 

They arrived outside Josh's childhood home an hour later. Josh lifted his head from its place on the back of the seat and pulled his hand from the tight embrace of Maya's. The car slowed down to a stop and Josh gave the driver another smile.

"Thanks man. Happy Thanksgiving." Josh told the driver. The driver smiled back and nodded. He unlocked the car and Josh pushed the door open and climbed out. He hissed when a gust of wind blew right into him. He shivered as he reached inside and grabbed onto Maya's hand and pulled her out of the car.

Maya's eyes widened and launched herself into Josh's chest, trying to keep to keep the only sense of warmth that is nearby. She closed her eyes as he stiffened and laughed.

"I'm not moving." Maya grumbled, she kept her whole body pressed up against his chest and Josh wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as another gust of wind tore through the street. He lifted his head up when he heard the door open from the house and saw a figure walk down the stairs and towards the car.

"Maya... I need to grab our bags." Josh laughed lightly. Maya grumbled and shook her head and tightened her arms around his torso. Josh pressed his lips to her hair and looked up and saw Cory open the trunk of the car and take their bags.

"My brother." Cory said, Josh grinned at his older brother and nodded in thank you. Cory grinned and walked back into the house. Josh carefully turned Maya around, and adjusted her so she was still tucked under his arm and half pressed into his side but he could still walk them to the house.

He turned when he heard the car roll down the street, he gave the car one last look before turning and taking in the familiar sight of his home. Josh moved his feet slowly on the cold pavement and walked up the stairs.

Josh pushed the door open and was greeted by the warmth of family and familiarity. Feeling a gust of wind, Josh pulled them through and quickly shut the door behind them, he turned around and locked it, still with Maya on his side.

Josh turned and saw the smiling faces of his family and gave them a tired smile in return. Josh ducked his head down to whisper to Maya.

"Let go, so we can take these coats off." Maya sighed and slowly let go of her tight hold on him. She turned around and took off her coat and hung it up on the hook. She spun around and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a small smile before turning around and opening her arms wide.

"Hello Matthews and honorary Matthews." Maya called to their family. She walked forward and was almost knocked over by an excited Riley running into her open arms. Josh laughed and hung up his own coat before tap landed on his shoulder.

"Joshua. Welcome home." Amy Matthews threw her arms around her youngest son and Josh breathed a sigh of relief. Josh bent his head down to press it into his mom's shoulder and felt a few tears sting the back of his eyes. Even though he was an adult, he still needed his mom.

"It good to be home." Josh smiled and pulled away. He walked forward and was greeted by the arms of his father. Morgan came and slapped him on the back and gave him a grin, Eric and Cory gave him a manly hug, Topanga and Katy brought him into a warm hug. The last person in the line of hugging was Shawn.

"Thank you for keeping her safe and bringing her home." Shawn said and patted him on his back. Josh gave his honorary uncle a nod and stepped away. Josh turned around and walked to his older brothers, Cory opened his mouth to ask him a question when he felt arms circle his waist. Maya pressed her face to Josh's back and smiled.

"Excuse me, while I go deposit this one in upstairs, then I'll be back to answer that question Cor." Josh said, Cory chuckled and the rest of the family laughed. Josh grinned and pulled the two of them away and up the stairs.

They walked down the hallway and into Morgan's room, where the two girls would be sleeping this holiday (Morgan was staying in her own house). Maya let go of his waist and pressed her lips to his jaw.

"Maya. Not now. Shawn will have my ass if I'm not down there soon." Josh pushed her away slightly. Maya rolled her eyes but stepped away from him and sat down on the bed.

"Have a shower and warm up, I'll be downstairs." He walked to the door and kissed her lightly. Josh gave her one last look before turning around and he closed the door behind him. Josh turned away and walked down the stairs to where his family was.

Josh sat down on the couch, where everyone had been occupying before they arrived. Mugs of hot chocolate littered the table and Amy handed him a steamy cup of hot chocolate. The family came and sat down around him, but left a small space between Riley and Josh for Maya when she came down.

Josh looked around at his family and knew that he wouldn't trade this for anything, this feeling of safety and warmth was all he needed.

Maya waltzed into the room in comfy clothes and sat in her spot. Maya pressed her head into Josh's chest and grabbed his hand. Josh lifted his other hand and placed it onto of her head and threaded his fingers through the long blonde strands.

Josh closed his eyes and fell asleep with the smell of vanilla filling the air around him.


	2. Thanksgiving pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with special moments.

Maya opened her eyes slightly and moved her head so it wasn't at such an awkward angle. She stopped moving and froze in panic when she realized that she wasn't at home or in her dorm room, but calmed down when she remembered the events of yesterday. 

She untangled her hands from their place in Josh's and carefully lifted herself off of the couch and made sure to check that he was still asleep, which he was. She bent over him and pressed her lips to his hair lightly before moving away. 

She quietly left the living room and walked up the stairs to Morgan's bedroom. She pushed the door open and saw that Riley was already up and about. She closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

She ran a hand through her hair and smile made its way onto her face, Josh always seemed to make her feel like this, happy. She ran a hand down her face and stood up. She walked up to her bag and grabbed her new clothes. 

She walked out the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. When she reached it, she looked in the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes, something that had been developing over the past couple weeks. 

Maya sighed and carried on with her morning routine. When she was done, she walked out of the bathroom feeling like a brand new person, she walked down the hallway and dumped her stuff back in the bedroom before grabbing her phone from its place on the bed. 

She walked out of the bedroom and walked down the oddly quiet house, when she reached the kitchen, she realized that the house was empty. Just her and Josh in the family home. She put the coffee pot on and picked up her phone from the table just as a text came in. 

Peaches, we've walked down for breakfast. You are welcome to join us if you see this in time. :) 

Maya laughed and poured two cups of coffee before walking to the living room to wake up Josh. She placed the cups on the table and walked over to her sleeping boyfriend. She stopped whens she was above him to admire his peaceful face. 

"Damn it." Maya sighed in defeat. She hated waking Josh up when he looked like this, he never really got peaceful sleep like this. She grabbed his shoulder and rocked it side to side slowly. His eyes fluttered open and a sleepy smile crossed his face.

"Come on, lazy. We've been invited for breakfast and we're supposed to be there about now." Maya said, while grabbing a cup of coffee for him and holding it out. Josh nodded slowly and pushed himself up, he grabbed the coffee cup and kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room. 

"Good morning to you too, Maya." Josh shouted playfully as he walked up the stairs. Maya laughed loudly and grabbed her phone. She opened up Instagram and scrolled through it while drinking her coffee. 

Ten minutes later, Josh walked down the stairs and placed both of their empty cups in the sink. Maya watched, from her place at the coat rack, as he walked towards her and opened his arms to her. Maya rushed into them and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Good morning, Josh." Maya said lovingly. Josh laughed and pushed her away from him before giving her a light kiss, their lips barely touched but it never failed to make her weak at the knees. As he pulled away, Maya smiled and reached to kiss him on the nose. 

"Come on. We're going to be late." Maya said. She grabbed her coat and threw his to him and pulled the door open. She walked out the door as she threw her jacket on. Josh followed suit and turned to lock the door. Once the door was locked, he shoved the keys into his pocket and turned to face Maya.

"Lets go then." Josh teases. He walked up to her, so he was stood shoulder to shoulder with Maya and reached down to intertwine their hands. Maya felt his fingers wrap around hers and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Lets go." Maya mumbled against his cheek. Josh chuckled and pulled away, and together they walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. Maya assumed he knew where they were going, because she had no clue. 

They walked down to the breakfast spot in silence. Maya kept turning her head to look at all the houses and trees that her artistic mind told her to look at. 

They walked into the cafe and saw the long table filled with their big family. Josh turned to Maya and grinned at her, Maya grinned back. They walked to the table and still no one noticed they had arrived so Josh cleared his throat. 

"Moesha and Joshie have arrived." Eric yelled, as he noticed the two had arrived, and Maya visually winced from the volume. Amy caught their eyes and motioned for them to sit in the available seats, one next to Morgan and the other diagonal and next to Eric. 

Maya turned to Josh and gave him a sly smile with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Josh sighed in defeat and moved to sit next to Eric. Maya grinned at him and walked to sit next to Morgan. Josh shot her a half-hearted glare and scoffed. 

"I'm going to get you back for this." Josh groaned. Eric grinned and slapped him on the back as the rest of the family laughed at Josh's dismayed face. Maya shot him a wink and folded her arms. 

"Sure you are." Maya grinned and hi-fived Morgan. Maya turned to face Morgan and started a conversation with the older woman. Josh rolled his eyes but smiled before turning around and talking with his eldest brother. 

Breakfast, which was more lunch than anything else, ended later than expected. So the adulty adults decided that they all needed to walk off breakfast/lunch before they got home later. The family moved out of cafe and into the street. 

Josh slipped his hand into Maya's and they walked together with the rest of the family down the road and into the suburbs. Riley and Auggie ran ahead, playing around in the empty road. Cory and Shawn walked with their wives. Morgan and her family had turned the corner and walked back to their house, promising to back at the big house for dinner. Eric walked next to Amy and Alan with Josh and Maya bringing up the end. 

Maya stopped and turned to look Josh in the eyes and he bent his head down and stared into her eyes. Maya felt the world fall away as her gaze was filled with her favorite blue. They stood on the walkway with their hands intertwined next to them and the rest of their family walking peacefully ahead of them. 

Josh moved his head down so his forehead rested against hers. Maya stood up on her toes and moved her head so their noses were touching and their breathes mingled together. His blue eyes shone down at her and she felt a small smile creep across her face. 

Maya lifted her free hand and cupped his cheek in her small hand and Josh's eyes slid closed. Maya swept her thumb across his lip slowly and left it on the corner of his mouth. Maya lifted herself up higher and gently pressed her lips to his. 

Her eyes slid closed as Josh's hand left hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He kept their lips together until they both ran out of breathe. He pulled away but left his forehead resting on hers. Maya kept her eyes closed and brought her other hand to the other side of his face. 

"Maya, open your eyes." Josh whispered, Maya opened her eyes slowly and saw small snow flakes descend around them. Maya's eyes widened and she turned her head and saw snowflakes fall all the way down the street. 

"It's snowing." Maya whispered. She moved her head back to face Josh to see a snowflake land on his eyelash. Maya let out a small giggle and reached her thumb up to swipe it away. Josh closed his eyes as Maya's thumb touched his eyelash and wiped the snowflake away. 

Maya moved her hands from his face to around the back of his neck. She interlocked her hands around his neck and looked back into his eyes. Josh gave her a cute smile and bent down to press their noses together. 

"I love you." Maya said before she closed the space between their lips and pressed hers lightly to his. Josh pulled her even closer and closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They moved their lips together in slow movements. 

What a beautiful way to end off the day...


	3. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time with Josh and Maya

A month had passed since Thanksgiving and Maya and Josh hadn't seen each other that much, too much school and life getting in the way of that. It was the day before Christmas Eve and Maya was panic packing. 

"When do you get here?" Josh asked from the other end of the laptop, he was in Philadelphia already, having driven up a week earlier. Maya paused her hand in mid air and turned to look at him. 

"I don't know, probably late tonight. Matthews has got the tickets." Maya shrugged and gave him a small smile before she turned back to finish her mad packing, she had 10 minutes before she had to at the art studio to hand in her project. 

She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widened as she realized the time, she threw the last things into her bag and picked up and ran to the desk. She gave Josh a panicked smile and packed her phone charger. 

"Welp! I have to go or I'm going to be late, I'll see you later." Maya said as she shut her laptop and shoved it in her bag, she zipped it up and swung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed her project and ran out the room. 

"Bye Riles. See you in like ten minutes." She called to her best friend, as she closed the door behind her. Maya gripped her artwork tight in her hand as she flew down the stairs and ran across the campus.

She ducked to miss running into someone and knocking them over. She ran up the stairs to the art studio, she had to grab onto the bars to stop herself from falling backwards and down the steps. She ran down the hallway and reached the studio with two minutes to spare. 

"Hello, Ms Hart. You're just on time." The art teacher said and Maya groaned in relief. Maya handed her artwork to the teacher and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. She took a deep breath and lifted her hands off her knees. 

She walked into the classroom and grabbed her water bottle from her bag and took a drink. She packed her bottle away and took a look at the time, and saw that she was going to be late if she didn't leave now. 

"Happy holidays." Maya called to her art teacher before leaving the room and fast walking down the stairs. She turned round the corner and walked out of the gates of NYU. She walked onto the side walk and looked down at her phone and shrieked when she saw the time, she had ten minutes to get from the University to the train station.

"Shit." Maya cursed and took off into a run towards the station. She pushed past people and barely caught herself before she fell down the steps and tumbled into the station. She stood on her tip toes and looked around trying to spot the Matthews family.

"Where are you?" Maya whispered as she tried to peer over the other travelers. She squeaked when she saw her tall best friend looking around the station for her. Maya took off towards the family and reached them quickly. 

"Maya, you're almost late." Topanga said, with her arms crossed but Maya could see she was fighting down a smile. Maya gave her a grin and walked onto the train first and she dumped her bag onto the seat and groaned.

"Maya." Riley groaned as she pulled the blonde down onto the seat and put the bag on Maya's lap. Maya rolled her eyes and hugged the bag to her chest, pressing her face into it. Riley patted Maya's back as she caught her breath. 

Maya sat up and rested her head against the window of the train and let out a small whine. Auggie turned his head and gave her a confused look. Maya rolled her eyes and lent her head against Riley's shoulder. 

Maya closed her eyes and let the rocking of the train send her into a light sleep. Last time she was on this train, she had been with Josh. She smiled as she remembered that she would see him in a couple hours, and she fell asleep with that smile on her face. 

"Maya. Maya." Someone said as they rocked her shoulder from side to side. Maya groaned but blinked her eyes open and frowned when she saw the train had stopped. Topanga stood in front of her and had a hand for her to take. 

"Lets go." Auggie groaned from the front of the group, Maya shot him a dirty look before taking Topanga's hand and letting the older woman pull her up. Maya;s head suddenly felt heavy and she fell sideways but caught herself on the pole in the train. 

"You okay?" Riley asked as she grabbed Maya's arm to help steady her. Maya grimaced and nodded before pushing herself forward and walked off the train, still holding the side of her head. Maya followed the rest of the group out the station. 

"I need sleep." Maya grumbled as Riley guided her down the stairs and into the parking area. Cory spotted the van first and let out a shriek when he saw Shawn get out from the driver's seat. Riley carried on pulling Maya to the car and guided her into the seat when the reached it. 

"Hello to you too, Maya." Shawn said from outside the car, Maya turned her head and gave her step father a small smile before pulling the door closed and resting her head against the cold window. 

The rest of the group piled in: Cory, Riley and Auggie joined her in the backseat and Topanga got the passenger seat to herself. The adults made conversation as Maya kept her eyes closed and Riley rested her head against her shoulder. 

"We're here." Topanga called from the front seat, Shawn turned off the engine and the heater in the car turned off. Maya groaned and shoved Riley off of her shoulder and opened the door, she took a foot out and stepped on the ground. 

With her eyes half closed, she did not expect to step right into snow. Maya shrieked and toppled forward, she closed her eyes and braced for impact with the ground but she felt arms wrap around her waist. 

"You know for someone who has spent Christmases in snowy areas, you never fail to be surprised when you step in it." A familiar voice joked and a smile crept across her face. Maya opened her eyes and turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and stared into the eyes that she loved the most. 

"Hello, Maya." Josh whispered into her neck as he pulled her tighter into him. Maya closed her eyes and turned her face to his neck and took in the smell of him, outdoors and leather, her favorite smell. She tightened her grip and pressed her lips to him neck. 

"Hello to you too, Josh." Maya said into his skin, she smirked as she felt him shudder under her touch, she pulled herself closer to him and sighed before removing her face from his neck and pressed her lips to his. Josh pressed back and Maya melted into the warmth, tasting the coffee that he must've drunk earlier. 

She carefully pulled away and looked into his deep blue eyes before resting her sore head against his chest and letting out a light laugh. Josh bent his head and pressed his lips to the top of her head before he turned her around to face the rest of the family. 

"What?" Josh asked the rest of his family. They all had a smile on their faces as they watched the two. Maya rolled her eyes and moved herself away from his tight grip and grabbed her bag, which had fallen onto the ground. 

"Lets go, you soon-to-be-snowmen." Maya said to the rest, they burst out laughing and followed her up the stairs and into the warm house. Maya shook off her jacket and hung it on the hook, before walking further into the festive home and stopping by the tree. 

She heard footsteps walk up behind her and she knew who it was before they even came into her view. She felt hands on her shoulder and lips fall down on her neck and her eyes slid half closed. 

"It's beautiful." Maya whispered as she felt those hands wrap around her waist. Josh hummed in confirmation and she lent back into his chest and closed her eyes, just enjoying the closeness of him. 

Maya slid her hands over his and held them lightly in hers and let out a breath of air that she had been holding in since he left for Philly, it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt Josh rest his lips against her shoulder and kiss her shoulder blade. 

Maya kept her eyes closed as Josh moved his head from her shoulder and rested his chin on top of her head, after giving the back of her head a light kiss. Maya leaned back into his chest even more and felt her weight be shifted onto him. 

Josh started to sway them lightly and Maya listened to the light voices of their family as they buzzed around the house in attempt to get dinner ready but not disturb Maya and Josh. Maya silently thanked their family for being who they are. 

They stood in front of the tree for what felt like forever to Maya. She kept his hands in hers and Josh swayed them from side to side. She smiled as Josh pressed his lips to her hair and leave them there. 

"Dinner's ready." Maya heard Amy call from the kitchen. Maya felt Josh groan into her hair and she let out at breathy laugh. She took her hands off of his and turned around in his arms to face him, she placed her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes. 

"I missed you." Maya whispered, Josh gave her a goofy grin and pressed his lips to hers gently. Maya melted into his embrace and closed her eyes. She felt his arms unwrapped from her waist and cup her face gently. 

Josh pulled away and stroked her face with his thumb as he reached up slowly and pressed his lips to her temple. Maya covered his hands with her own and gently pulled them away from her face and down by their sides. 

"Come on, our family is waiting." Maya said gently and pulled away from Josh completely, though she kept her hand in his as they walked to the dinner table. Maya kissed him on the cheek before letting go of his hand and walking up to her mom and Amy. 

"Hello, Maya. You can grab a plate from the stack over there and dish." Amy said, Maya nodded and grabbed a plate and dished up some food. She walked over and sat next to Josh at the table and set her plate on the table before giving her family a smile. 

She watched as Auggie stole food off of Riley's plate when she wasn't looking, and how Morgan threatened to throw food at Eric, how Cory and Shawn started talking with big gestures, Topanga and Alan talking quietly, and Amy and Katy smiling at her and Josh. 

Maya turned her gaze to Josh, watching how he stole food from Auggie's plate when he went to steal things from Riley's. Josh turned to her and gave her a goofy grin and shoved some food in his mouth. She redirected her gaze when she heard a dramatic gasp from the end of the table. 

Riley let out a shriek and stood up from the table, Maya heard giggling from around the table as Riley's face turned red with anger. Maya started giggling at her best friend's face and had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. 

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Auggie, who turned back to his own plate and saw most of the food he stole had disappeared. Maya looked at Josh who was chewing his food innocently and gave Riley, what she hoped was an apologetic smile. 

Riley turned to Josh and raised her eyebrows at him, he just shrugged and carried on chewing his food. Shawn and Cory were the first ones to double over laughing while the rest of the family joined in seconds later. 

Maya watched as Josh swallowed his food in a hurry before he started laughing. Maya grinned at him and joined in with the laughter and soon after, Riley had joined in. Maya grabbed the back of Josh's chair and rested her head against it while she gasped for breath. 

Once Maya caught her breath, she turned back to face the rest of the table, who were still laughing. Maya set her fork down and lent against the back of the chair and a small smile ghosted over her face. 

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Josh said as he poked her side, Maya snapped out of her gaze and yelped. She turned to face him and poked his side, he jumped and gave her a dirty look. 

"Who says I was thinking about anything." Maya said, crossing her arms across her chest. Josh chuckled and poked her side again. Maya grabbed her fork and held it up to defend herself, his eyes widened and he raised his hands in surrender. 

"Okay, okay. Eat your food please." Amy said and Maya slowly lowered her fork. She gave Josh a side glance but went back to eating her food. Josh knocked his knee against hers and gave her a small grin. 

The rest of dinner went by smoothly, Riley had gotten a new plate of food, and they all gravitated to the couch for a Christmas movie. Maya settled down into the couch and groaned in happiness. 

"You happy?" Josh asked as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate and on the couch next to her, he had his own mug in one hand and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him. 

"Of course I am, I have you by my side." Maya said and settled against him and took a sip from her drink. Josh pressed a kiss to the side of her head and Maya closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,  
> This is my first AO3 post. ^-^  
> I have more of these one shots on Wattpad, along with various other books, @ad_dictive.  
> :)


End file.
